Un nuevo comienzo
by Abril Caballero
Summary: Ubicado entre la Fuerza de las armas y Reconstrucción. Rick y Lisa regresan desde las cenizas dela Tierra y empiezan a descubrir al ser humano tras el némesis eterno.
1. Chapter 1

Dándole vueltas a lo que fue la Vida en los dos años que transcurren entre la Fuerza de las Armas y Reconstrucción ….quizá me atreva a un AU por acá!-

Cariños!

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

El viejo Skull 1 volaba a baja altura en su ruta de encuentro con la Fortaleza que descendía pesadamente preparándose a hacer tierra luego de pasar la prueba de fuego que la Armada de Dolzar les hubo impuesto. Se transformaba de un punto de luz en el horizonte en una pequeña mancha oscura en el cielo magnetizado que iba creciendo a medida que el veritech se acercaba.

El cielo se teñía de los colores más extraños y diversos, sumergido en una aurora boreal extrema producto de los innumerables cambios sufridos en la atmosfera debido al ataque masivo ocurrido horas antes. A ratos Lisa temía mirar esa imponente paleta de colores contrastando con la negra y cenicienta superficie donde todavía humeaban los chamuscados restos de la humanidad y de la Tierra entera. No sabía cuál de los dos extremos le aterraba más, consciente de lo que significaba cada uno de ellos. Su corazón se tranquilizaba en la idea de esa nueva oportunidad para todos a pesar de lo imposible de la situación, pensando que todo sucedía por alguna razón y debía de haber una razón muy poderosa para que la Fortaleza y ellos dos hubiesen sobrevivido a ese apocalipsis. A ratos podía sentir la respiración de Rick en su cuello, cuando él buscaba protección del ahogo que le provocaba el viento al golpear de lleno en su rostro. No tenía nada para protegerse pero podía soportarlo por tantos años de volar en avionetas en el circo del aire.

Lisa se sentía culpable de llevar el casco y Rick se sentía perturbado por permitirse disfrutar lo bien que ella olía aún bajo esas circunstancias. La abrazaba de manera protectora, deseando de todo corazón que el veritech cumpliera con la misión de llevarlos a salvo a la fortaleza, era imposible para él adivinar la distancia que los separaba pero sabía que el combustible estaba agotándose. La radio a veces perdía la señal del canto de Minmei y sólo transmitía estática, pero la inconfundible mancha que se proyectaba contra el rosado sol de ese amanecer le indicaba que no había forma de equivocar el camino. A veces, cuando dejaba de planear el vuelo y volvía a la realidad de esa mujer entre sus brazos no podía controlar que el corazón se debocara por la emoción de saberla viva y de haber tenido la posibilidad de llegar a ella y sacarla de esa tumba gigantesca en la que se había convertido la Base Alaska.

Aquí Skull Uno al Puente del SDF 1, me copian? Cambio.- dijo él al entender que ya era cuestión de minutos llegar a la Fortaleza. –repito, Skull 1 al Puente, me copian? cambio.

_Capitán Hunter! Puente a Skull 1!- exclamó Sammie con una alegría que traspasaba la radio y que les arrancó una sincera sonrisa de felicidad a ambos mientras compartían una mirada.- Gracias a Dios que está vivo, Señor!

-Gracias Sammie…solicito permiso para ingresar. – fue la clara petición que Claudia Grant oyó desde su consola, dando un suspiro de felicidad. Al menos el mocoso insufrible había sobrevivido. Roy sí que debía de estarlo protegiendo desde el otro lado, pensó meneando la cabeza sintiendo a la vez, con la noticia,un dolor repentino por la ausencia de Lisa, a quien temía había perdido junto al resto de la raza humana.

-Sí señor, permiso concedido, Por la Compuerta A-27… Bienvenido Señor.

-Muchas gracias! . con testó dándole una rápida mirada a Lisa para continuar…-Oficial Porter. Vamos en camino. Fuera.

Sammie terminó la comunicación y se volvió a Claudia con un gesto de desconcierto

-Ha dicho vamos en camino o yo escuché mal, Comandante? …-Vanessa y Kim que había prestado atención a la charla se miraron perplejas

"será que el capitán Hunter se ha vuelto loco?- consultó Leeds a su amiga, ella no contestó sólo se encogió de hombros.

Claudia miró a Sammie en silencio pensando…

-Bien, tal vez en algún lugar de ese infierno abajo había algún superviviente y él lo encontró. Es sensato, no?- apuntó la consola de la chica para indicar…-la estimada del Capitán Sammie. -Ella se volvió a la pantalla buscando su señal pero fue Vanessa quien le respondió.

-veinte minutos al este, es una señal muy débil, comandante. Quizá vuela a baja altura porque se pierde.

Claudia asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.- Muy bien, -le dijo a Kim- supongo que hay espacio para alguien más en este oasis, chicas. Gracias a Dios hay esperanza de vida ahí afuera.

La palabra felicidad cobró un nuevo significado para ambos cuando la sombra de la enorme Fortaleza los cubrió cuando aún faltaba por volar para alcanzarla y más aún cuando la compuerta del hangar se abrió para darle la entrada al caza. Rick lo hizo aterrizar en modo guardián ocupándose que la nariz tocara el piso. Bajó de un salto para ayudarle a ella a bajar. Una vez que sus pies tocaron el piso Lisa respiró aliviada, se quitó el casco para entregárselo, llenando sus pulmones del aire del SDF 1, como si llegara a su hogar después de mucho tiempo.

Miró a todos lados al darse cuenta que la voz de Minmei seguía sonando por los alto parlantes

-Minmei todavía está cantando?- se preguntó a media voz.

Rick puso atención, ni siquiera había reparado en el detalle.

-no me extrañaría.-susurró mirando al techo pero respiró profundamente para terminar-aunque, pienso que debe ser una grabación.

Lisa lo miró sin definir que emoción se escondía tras esa afirmación. Se adelantó a él y se colgó de su cuello en un abrazo espontáneo de puro agradecimiento. Rick no se esperaba eso de ella pero era demasiado agradable, la estrechó contra él sonriendo luego de soltar su casco que rodó junto a sus pies.

-Gracias, Rick-le dijo una vez que se separó de él- De verdad.

-Sólo hice lo que debía, Lisa. – musitó sin soltar su cintura- no sabes el susto del demonio que sentí al ver todos esos lásers haciendo blanco en la Tierra.- su voz tembló sin que pudiera evitarlo al recordar y revivir lo desesperante que fue pensar que ella podía haber muerto- temí…yo creí que tú…y no sé qué habría hecho si…

Ella sonrió tiernamente ante la honestidad de esa explicación tan confusa

-tu no sabes pero…-hizo una pausa para tener el valor de terminar-…yo he aprendido a quererte, Lisa y me alegra que estés aquí para poder decírtelo.

Ella se ruborizó, de pronto sentía que no tenía palabras para contestar pero siguió su ejemplo y se sinceró, quizás no del todo, pero era un paso

-Yo…yo también te quiero, Rick y debo reconocer que te extrañé mientras estuve en la Base.

Rick sonrió agradecido, a pesar de que la voz de la chica de sus sueños sequía sonando inundando el ambiente, él ya no pensaba en ella, simplemente se remitía a recordar la promesa que eran él con Lisa. Ni siquiera le urgía ir a encontrar a Minmei a pesar de la confesión que se habían hecho antes de la gran batalla. En ese momento le importaba que quería tanto a la mujer ante él, que no había muerto como tanto lo temió, que correspondía su cariño y si bien no había nada implícitamente romántico en esa expresión de afecto comprendía con una extraña esperanza que podía ser cosa de tiempo darle un nombre nuevo a esas palabras

-Si supieras lo que había planeado la noche antes de que me llamaras para despedirte…- susurró en medio de una sonrisa traviesa. Lisa lo miró intrigada, dándose cuenta recién que continuaban abrazados, él entendió su expresión y agregó- Supongo que ahora tendremos más tiempo para inventar en qué perderlo.

Ella sonrió divertida. Se miraron en silencio sin poder definir qué emoción era la que los embargaba, lo único claro era que se sentía tan bien que parecía que nunca habían dejado de verse y que nunca hubiesen sido como el perro y el gato…hasta que la inconfundible voz de Claudia Grant se hizo escuchar a su espalda, quién por su inextinguible compromiso a la memoria de Roy había ido a recibirlo guiada también por su espíritu de servicio pensando que pudiera ser útil para quien fuese que viniera acompañando al Capitán. Pero se había quedado de una pieza al ver a su entrañable amiga abrazada del muchacho, Dios, de qué manera me demuestras que existes!- había exclamado para sí guardándose las ganas de correr a separarlos pero recordando lo importante que era el piloto para Lisa que se permitió dejarlos compartir ese momento de tierna complicidad, como se lo veía desde afuera. Habló con esa contención tan suya, que no demostraba lo feliz que estaba,

-Vaya, vaya…qué hermoso cuadro, estimados… -ambos volvieron su rostro a ella, preguntándose desde cuándo estaría allí. Lisa se liberó del abrazo que la unía a Rick y se adelantó a abrazarla aún antes de que ella terminara la frase - Elizabeth Hayes, ven aquí que quiero abrazarte!

Ambas amigas se abrazaron llorando de alegría. Rick a unos pasos de distancia no podía sino sentirse feliz de ese reencuentro, convenciéndose esta vez y para siempre que Lisa era todo menos una mujer fría y sin sentimientos, es más llegaba a sentir culpa de todos los adjetivos que había usado para ella durante esos años

Claudia se secó el llanto de los ojos y extendió los brazos hacía él, diciendo

.ven acá Capitán Hunter. Gracias por traérmela de vuelta. Roy estaría orgulloso de ti.

.Gracias, Claudia- contestó recibiendo su abrazo con la misma alegría y agradecimiento con que ella se lo daba. Finalmente llegó el equipo técnico, sacando a los tres de ese minuto de confianza.

Se cuadraron ante ellos, maravillándose en su presencia de que el Skull hubiese realizado la hazaña de llegar a la Nave en el estado que estaba. Claudia tomó del brazo a Lisa para sacarla del hangar dejando inconscientemente a Rick atrás pero ella se detuvo y se giró a buscarlo con la mirada Rick sólo le sonrió como afirmación para que continuara. Entendía que Claudia y ella tenían mucho que contarse y él sólo había contribuido a ese encuentro. Aún era incapaz de ver cuál era el verdadero peso que tenía sobre la Comandante Hayes. Se conformaba y agradecía saber que ella lo quería. No podía ni quería pedir nada más. Cruzó unas cuantas palabras más con los técnicos y luego se alejó rumbo a su camarote.


	2. Chapter 2

Claudia observaba a Lisa con serenidad. Se sentía alegre de que su amiga sobreviviera al caos y por qué negarlo, que fuera Rick el héroe que la sacara del agujero donde estuvo a punto de morir.

-Mira qué gran coincidencia esa de que nuestro alocado piloto fuese el único en oir tu trasmisión, querida. – se puso las manos a la cintura indicándola- Cualquiera diría que la vida se empeña en reunirlos a ustedes dos de manera incomprensible pero terriblemente romántica.}

-No hay nada de romántico en la casualidad- susurró con gesto sombrío a pesar de la breve conversación que tuviera con Rick a su arribo a la fortaleza. No quería hacerse falsas expectativas teniendo como soundtrack a la estrellita ahora posiblemente convertida en heroína, según lo que Claudia le comentara respecto de la táctica elegida por Glova, Excedore y Breetai, de tenerla a ella como protagonista del hechizo de la cultura microniana para vencer a DOlzar, y vaya que había resultado…eso no la deprimía pero tampoco la hacía saltar en un pie de felicidad.

-Vamos, niña, quisiera haber captado las caras de embeleso con las que me encontré en el hangar…

-Claudia…-refutó-…creo que no tengo nada que hacer respecto a eso, soy una simple mortal y esa chica es toda una sirena…puso de rodillas a una flota de más de tres millones de naves. No sabes cómo la admiro a pesar de todo.

Claudia suspiró poniendo poca atención en cómo Lisa se abotonaba su uniforme. Se sentó en el borde de la cama respondiendo con acento lógico

-Las sirenas terminan comiéndose a los marinos, recuérdalo.

-Bien, "nuestro marino" ha de estar ansioso de ser devorado.- le contestó terminando de arreglar su cabello. Lo había dejado suelto y aún estaba húmedo, pero necesitaba urgentemente presentarse ante el Capitán para darle su reporte acerca de la posibilidad de que hubiesen más sobrevivientes en la Base, sólo le tranquilizaba que la Fortaleza iba en curso , por lo que de igual modo llegarían al abismo que se había creado allí en cuestión de horas.

Claudia suspiró poniéndose de pie para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Sé que estás pasando por un momento terrible. Lamento tanto lo de tu padre, Lisa.- repitió una vez más su condolencia – sé que no puedo ponerme en tu lugar y decirte que te entiendo pero quisiera que vieras lo afortunada que eres de seguir con vida cuando es posible que el resto de la humanidad esté hecha cenizas bajo nosotros. Estas en todo tu derecho de sentirte triste, enojada y rabiosa, pero por alguna razón se te ha dado una nueva oportunidad. Debes tener claro qué hacer y aprovecharla yen lo que decidas te apoyaré. Simplemente no pierdas la perspectiva. Si debes llorar hazlo, pero vive…atrévete a vivir de nuevo.- besó su mejilla y Lisa se enjugó el llanto. Sentía que algo de la reina del hielo se había quebrado y le asustaba el hecho de sentirse tan indefensa y vulnerable. Tenía muchos motivos para estar triste y desesperanzada pero el motivo más poderoso era Rick, y su propio conocimiento de los sentimientos del muchacho. Nada en el mundo sería más consolador que sentir sus brazos rodeándola y su voz susurrándole que nada era tan terrible…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El semblante de Gloval era oscuro y su silencio como tantas otras veces transmitía el inequívoco mensaje de la gravedad de la situación. Tampoco había que ser un adivino para entender que no había muchas esperanzas para los sobrevivientes del SDF 1 viendo el estado en el que había quedado la Tierra. Había que asegurarse las provisiones y un lugar seguro y apto para aterrizar. Era aterrador pensar que no quedara ningún lugar en toda la superficie para volver a instalarse. Haber esperado tanto tiempo aquel momento, de regresar, de que se les permitiera aterrizar y ahora que no habían objeciones no encontrar dónde era desolador.

Lisa y Claudia ingresaron a su privado con prisa, expectantes esperando que el hombre tuviera alguna luz respecto del camino a seguir. Gloval, al ver a su Primer oficial de regreso esbozó una sonrisa suave y honesta de alegría.

-Lisa, me alegro que este de vuelta con nosotros.- le dijo con cariño en la voz levantándose para estrechar su mano

-Gracias, señor. Me alegra mucho estar de regreso…aunque realmente hubiese preferido que fuese bajo otras circunstancias.- Gloval asintió en silencio retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Lamento lo de su padre. EL Almirante Hayes fue una gran figura dentro de nuestras fuerzas.

Lisa inclinó el rostro en silencio como afirmación. EL Capitán les indicó que tomaran asiento con un gesto y ambas lo hicieron. En ese momento la puerta volvió abrirse y apareció Rick, con su uniforme de parada. Hizo el saludo de visera y se acercó en silencio Luego de que Gloval le saludara también con un apretón de manos, dándole a conocer lo importante que había sido que él hubiese sobrevivido a pesar de los pronósticos.

Rick sonrió suavemente a las dos mujeres que estaban sentadas en silencio y Lisa sintió que su corazón se aceleraba a mil con ese simple gesto. Se preguntó, mientras la voz de Gloval le llegaba como en un susurro, por qué Hunter tenía ese poder sobre ella a pesar de que su lado lógico le gritaba que nada entre ellos era posible.

-…ustedes como yo- decía el Capitán cuando ella logró ponerle atención- tienen clara la situación y entienden lo grave que es. No tenemos certeza de que desembarcar a toda la población a bordo sea una buena idea considerando el estado en que ha quedado la superficie y llevar a cabo un reconocimiento sería malgastar nuestras reservas de energía inútilmente. He estado pensando que lo mejor que podemos hacer es continuar la trayectoria y esperar que en el camino encontremos algún oasis. Nuestras provisiones no son interminables por lo que debemos hacer un inventario y proyectarnos cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de que se terminen. EN cuanto a la posibilidad de sobrevivientes, es conveniente también esperar si recibimos alguna transmisión antes de lanzarnos a buscar porque tenemos que asegurar que toda la gente a bordo esté resguardada por el mayor tiempo posible si consideramos que hasta ahora podríamos ser lo último que queda de la raza humana.

-Señor.- interrumpió Lisa- Creo que es muy probable que en la Base Alaska hayan sobrevivientes. Es un complejo enorme y si bien es cierto no tuve chance de comunicarme con ningún nivel mientras estuve allí durante el ataque, creo que sería prudente enviar un grupo de rescate especializado.

-Bien. – No puedo negarme a su solicitud. Más que todo porque llegaremos al perímetro en un par de horas. Comandante Grant, por favor usted hágase cargo de esa operación. –la miró directamente a los ojos mientras le decía con seriedad- Planifique bien la misma. No quiero que quienes vayan corran riesgos innecesarios y que estén expuestos más tiempo del necesario. Deberá revisar el mapa de la instalación y poner énfasis en las áreas que considere pudieran haber sufrido menos daños. Lisa usted puede ayudarla en eso, pero quiero que Claudia esté al mando. Sé que estamos en alerta y en una situación de crisis pero considero que usted y el Capitán Hunter merecen la tarde, cuando menos, como licencia a modo de que ya desde mañana se puedan reintegrar a las operaciones.- Cruzó las manos mirándolos alternativamente- No es demasiado tiempo, pero al menos es un tiempo que nadie más va a tener.

-Señor yo preferiría…- se adelantó Lisa

-Es una orden, Comandante Hayes.-contestó el alzando la mano. Lisa volvió a sentarse sintiéndose como una colegiala regañada por su profesor. Rick sonrió para sí. Al menos había alguien que pudiese frenarla en pos de su bienestar.

-Señor.- tomó la palabra Rick.- Puedo ofrecerme en caso de querer organizar una patrulla de reconocimiento pero creo que lo más conveniente ahora es seguir el curso hasta la Base Alaska y luego cambiar el curso. He sobrevolado estas coordenadas durante la noche y creo tener casi la total certeza de que no hay vida en la superficie. Si concuerdo con que en la Base pueda haber algún superviviente. Lamentablemente no tuvimos tiempo de poder cerciorarnos personalmente.

-Entiendo y convengo, Capitán.- se levantó para darles la espalda para perder la vista en el horizonte ceniciento y todavía humeante.- Roguemos a Dios que haya un pedazo de Tierra capaz de albergar al SDF-1, porque de no ser así estamos condenados a ver el fin de la humanidad desde primera fila.

Los tres se miraron consternados, todos temían ese escenario pero oírlo de Gloval venía a acabar con la esperanza de que aunque fuese por apoyo moral, la realidad se presentara de manera distinta.

-Pueden retirarse.

-Si, señor contestaron los tres al unísono.

OOOooooooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOO

Los tres salieron al oscuro pasillo en silencio, compartiendo la incertidumbre del futuro. Así, como se veían las cosas, no había más que un par de meses antes de que la Fortaleza se quedara sin provisiones y sin energía, además había que tener presente que una parte importante de la flota de Khyron estaría en algún lugar a la espera de la ocasión para caer sobre ellos como un cazador sobre su presa. Los humanos tenían la moral por el suelo luego de conocer la realidad del planeta y si bien contaban con el apoyo de la Flota de Breetai, no había mucho que él pudiera hacer contra el hambre y la sed.

Muy bien, parejita- rompió el silencio la morena para acelerar el paso, ellos se detuvieron al ser llamados de aquel modo. Era extraño, pero no sonaba molesto en absoluto, pensó Rick, permitiéndose seguir con su curioso optimismo. Si la batalla había dejado una tregua entre él y Lisa, se había ganado algo después de todo. Más aún cuando ahora sabía que ella guardaba algún aprecio por su persona.- El deber me llama…

Voy contigo, recuerda que el Capitán dijo que yo…

Que me apoyes con tus observaciones. Lo sé- contestó Claudia en emdio de un suspiro- pero primero déjame buscar el mapa y analizarlo con el Comandante Collins. Necesito ver con cuántos hombres podemos disponer y aún nos quedan un par de horas para arribar. Te llamaré en cuanto te necesite. Lo prometo- le guinó un ojo y se alejó luego de despedirse con una venia.

Los dos se quedaron mirándola mientras desaparecía por la derecha, como engullida por una de las paredes y el silencio se hizo incomodo. Rick giró el rostro para verla, Lisa permanecía mirando hacia el frente, hasta le pareció que no respiraba,

-te encuentras bien?- preguntó suavemente, ella se volvió para mirarlo y Rick pudo ver que había temor y ese halo de tristeza que nunca cedía en su expresión

-creo que sí.- le contestó entendiendo que estaba siendo terriblemente honesta con él.

-SI quieres puedo acompañarte a emergencias…-se ofreció sintiéndose el mismo algo asustado

-No te preocupes, no es que me sienta mal físicamente. Es que me parece realmente imposible que podamos salir bien parados esta vez. Tenemos todas las probabilidades en contra.

Rick asintió en silencio y suspiró.

-Bueno…supongo que para eso existe la fé, no crees?- musitó casi con timidez- en estas horas me he puesto a pensar que algo bueno debe haber para nosotros que se nos ha permitido seguir con vida…

Lisa se volvió completamente para quedar frente a él, minándolo directamente a los ojos.

-No sabía que tuvieses un lado espiritual tan desarrollado…Hunter-susurró a modo de reto. Rick esbozó una sonrisa tímidamente socarrona .

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que desconoces, Comandante.

Ella sonrió más relajada, permitiéndose jugar con él.

-Bien pues, déjame aclararte que yo tampoco soy un libro abierto…-y echo a andar sin esperarle

-De eso no tengo dudas- siseó poniéndose los brazos tras la nuca para darle alcance.- qué haremos en esta laaaarga tarde libre…? Tienes alguna idea?

Ella se volvió a verlo, con un gesto suspicaz en el rostro…

-estás incluyéndome en tus planes o esperas que te incluya en los míos…?

-Puede ser una buena idea indepediente de quién ceda su tiempo libre…

Ella pensó un instante, como sopesando si no arruinaría la cercanía que tenían al formular la pregunta, peros sabía que muy a pesar suyo debía hacerla

-Rick…y Minmei…? No sería lo correcto dadas las circunstancias que fueras a disfrutar con ella de tu tiempo libre?

EL la miró, sin sorpresa, puesto que él también había pensado que eso era lo más lógico. Estuvieron a punto de morir en una lucha épica, la humanidad entera estuvo a punto de desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ellos se habían declarado un amor profundo en el calor del momento pero…en los breves momentos tras su regreso, se enteró a través de Max, que ella ni siquiera había preguntado por él. Quizá por su mentalidad de que las noticias malas siempre vuelan, entendía que él había sobrevivido de una pieza por lo que podía postergar una vez más el tiempo que pudiera darle y él simplemente estaba harto de la postergación de la que siempre era objeto, pero esta vez, dado lo íntimo de sus confesiones ella debía haberse comportado de modo diferente . Ella tendría que haberlo estado esperando para abrazarlo y dejarle claro que ya no estaría solo, pero una vez más la hermosa Lynn Minmei no tenía tiempo para él a pesar de que le había dicho que le amaba.

-tú sabes lo ocupada que la vida de una estrella puede llegar a ser, más aún luego de convertirse en una heroína para lo que queda del mundo,- contestó con cierto dolor que no podía ocultar- Creo que es mejor para ella que siga disfrutando de su nuevo minuto de popularidad. Nadie sabe cuánto va a durar la vida…

-Eso sonó muy deprimente, Rick…qué pasó con eso de la fé…- se apoyó en el muro mientras esperaban que llegara el ascensor.

-bueno, a veces es mejor tener fé en que cosas mejores pueden ocurrir si uno quiere, no?- se acercó a ella, sólo un paso pero eso bastó para que se pusiera en alerta máxima y empezara a faltarle el aire…- creo recordar que te dije que planeaba invitarte a salir, Lisa.

-Y eso qué significa?- consultó tratando de recomponerse y volver a ser quien llevaba las riendas de la seguridad y la ironía.- No creas que soy tan fácil de convencer, piloto

-Bien…- convino mientras ponía una de sus manos junto al rostro de la muchacha y se afirmaba de la pared gracias a ella, entendía que ejercía cierta incomodidad en ella y eso le fascinaba de manera inconsciente y Lisa se preguntaba qué había pasado que se comportaba así con ella ahora- por qué no simplemente aceptas y después vemos si logro convencerte de algo.

-aceptar sería convenir que me convenciste al menos de salir,-le dijo atreviéndose a recuperar al menos su altura parándose firme ante él, no podía demostrarle más debilidad.

-ok…-suspiró retrocediendo mientras se ponía las manos en los bolsillos- hay algún modo de salir contigo sin que eso parezca un reto?

-Me halagas, Rick.. sonrió ella ingresando al elevador cuando esté abrió sus puertas con un sonidito agudo,- sólo que quisiera que no te equivocaras de chica. Tú sabes, es difícil llenar expectativas o vacíos si no eres la persona correcta.

Rick la observó fijamente

-No me atrevería a llenar vacíos contigo, Lisa. De verdad espero que nuestra visión de cada uno sea distinta en lo que nos queda de vida, que ya pareciera ser poco…quiero demostrarte que puedo ser un poco menos necio de lo que me consideras.

Ella sonrió con suavidad, y esa sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando él se atrevió a tomar su mano para decirle.

-Mi visión del mundo se habría tornado bastante sombría si hubiese confirmado que tú ya no estabas en él y no…

-Ok…-murmuró haciéndolo callar con ternura- no quiero que digas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte. Acepto la invitación sin ningún compromiso.

EL contestó su sonrisa con otra y ambos sintieron que sus corazones se iluminaban al tiempo que el ascensor abría otra vez sus puertas y los dejaba a nivel de la calle donde las luces y las pantallas llenas de publicidad y el ruido de las voces de la gente los hacía olvidarse de lo difícil que iba a ser empezar de nuevo en un mundo destruido.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todos por los reviews… Espero ir actualizando más rápido. Saludos!

A pesar de la situación, la gente a bordo del SDF 1 continuaba con su vida de manera normal. Tenían la esperanza de llegar a un lugar que cumpliera con las condiciones para desembarcar y poder establecerse de manera definitiva en la Tierra.

Rick y Lisa caminaron sin prisa por la avenida, en silencio y con la expresión maravillada de los náufragos que regresan del exilio en una isla solitaria. Los ruidos y los olores eran una bendición luego de ser testigos de la muerte y la destrucción en su expresión máxima fuera de los muros blindados.

Lisa se detuvo ante un café, observó el menú escrito en tiza sobre una pizarra antigua

.Bien,-le dijo a él, que se había detenido a curiosear a través de la mampara- creo que un capuccino con crema y un trozo de cheesecake serán suficientes para endulzar mi regreso.

-sólo eso?-consulto Rick con sorpresa- si no cambias de parecer serás la cita más económica que he tenido en la vida!. Bromeó

-Había pensado en torta de trufas…pero eso ya es demasiado pedir en estas condiciones- contestó sonriéndole casi traviesamente, recordando en lo caro que era conseguirlas.-Además, no quiero abusar de tu gentileza.

-No lo haces. Considerando que ya no hay Bienes raíces en los que invertir en la Tierra me siento muy poco culpable de gastar mis ahorros. –la miró seriamente un momento para luego guiñarle un ojo- además aún recuerdo lo gentil que fuiste al invitarme a esa petit cola hace un tiempo.

Ella le sonrió y entró al café mientras le decía

-No sabía que te interesaran los Bienes raíces…

-Te lo dije, hay mucho de mi que no sabes.- le ayudó a sentarse para sentarse después frente a ella.

-cierto.- convino saludando al mesero para hacer su pedido. Rick pidió lo mismo. Cuando el joven se retiró él se inclinó un poco hacia ella tratando de mantener la reserva de sus palabras.

-A estas alturas me pregunto de qué sirve el dinero. Temo que cuando lleguemos a alguna parte lo más sensato sería volver al trueque.

Lisa le miró sorprendida.

-veo que el optimismo te está abandonando a medida que pasa la hora!

-No es eso…si estas personas tuvieran real conocimiento de la situación…

Lisa pensó un instante, en cierto modo Rick tenía razón…de qué valía acumular dinero cuando parecían tener los días contados…era como pensar en los viejos preppers…guardando provisiones y pertrechos para enfrentar el fin del mundo cuando el fin del mundo significaba eso, el fin del mundo sin importar lo que hubieses guardado.

-Tienes razón. Pero es bonito creer que si lo ignoran cuando llegue el momento no será tan terrible como la agonía de la anticipación.

-Eso mismo decían de los extraterrestres y mira en lo que derivó nuestro primer encuentro con ellos…y para qué pensar en los famosos Maestros de los que habla Exedore. Quizá lo mejor hubiera sido que nos exterminaran antes de soportar una invasión mayor…

Les trajeron su orden y se quedaron en silencio.

-Bien…quizá sería buena idea cambiar de tema, no crees? La realidad es demasiado dura incluso para nosotros que tenemos una vaga idea de lo que puede ocurrir en un futuro bastante cercano-susurró ella mientras revolvía su café.

Rick asintió en silencio.

-Sabes, Lisa…realmente te admiro.-le dijo a modo de confesión-Sé por lo que acabas de pasar y verte así, tan firme me es difícil de comprender. Creo que por eso es que eres una especie de leyenda. Una súper mujer…o algo así.

Ella le sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza…ella conocía muy bien sus apodos, especialmente el que Rick había omitido

-Es parte del entrenamiento . Además, cuando creces en una familia como la mía hay cosas que aprendes a esconder…y por mi cargo estoy condicionada a actuar como un hombre lo haría.

-vaya, .suspiró realmente sorprendido- así como vas no me extrañaría que sucedieras al Almirante.

Lisa rió de buena gana.

-Qué divertido, ni siquiera está en mis planes.

-No te creo-le contestó-para eso estás en la milicia…alguien tan buena y preparada como tú en un cargo del Alto Mando no sería casualidad ni herencia, nadie se atrevería a verlo de ese modo, creéme.

Lisa suspiró, conocía el valor de su apellido y le alegraba que Rick la estuviera separando del mismo eso significaba mucho viniendo de él.

-Gracias, me halaga que pienses de ese modo- contestó mirando su porción de pastel- y qué hay de ti. Perdona que insista, pero considerando los eventos recientes, que la civilización estuvo a punto de desaparecer y que puede que no nos quede mucho tiempo. – respiró profundamente para formular la pregunta- Por qué no estás con Minmei? Es decir – buscó las palabras precisas mientras observaba el cambio en la expresión de él como cuando una nube tapa el sol.- sé lo que sientes por ella y es extraño, por no decir sospechoso que eligieras mi compañía en vez de ir a buscarla…Ocurrió algo mientras yo no estuve? Bueno…-se turbó un instante ante el silencio de él- no tienes que contestarme, claro. Disculpa que haya preguntado

-Está bien…-contestó él como cuando te recuperas de un puñetazo en el estómago-…si yo fuera tú también tendría dudas al respecto. – jugó un instante con su tenedor- Lo que pasa es que no sé hasta qué punto contarte todo lo que ha pasado mientras te fuiste. Creo que he estado tan acostumbrado a estar solo que se me hace cómodo no hablar de mis cosas.

-Y Max? Creí que eran cercanos…

_Max se casó, Lisa!- exclamó como si eso fuera una respuesta obvia para ella- Con suerte llega a cada asignación desde entonces!

Ella bajó la vista intimidada ante el hecho que acaba de obviar como una falta de tino absoluta

_supongo que debo darle un tiempo antes de recuperarlo-sonrió usando un tono más dulce.

Ella se permitió sonreir ante el gesto, y Rick continuó mirándola como sopesando si debía contarle su experiencia con Minmei considerando todo aquel nuevo torbellino que le provocaba saber que estaba ahí.

-Gloval preparó una conferencia junto a los disidentes zentraedis, Max y Miriya también estuvieron presentes y Exedore solicitó que Minmei y Kyle estuviesen presentes…tenía en mente una estrategia que pensaba podía ser de mucha utilidad ante el escenario que se presentaba con las fuerzas de DOlza emergiendo en el espacio cercano-

-Y eso era que Minmei Cantara y se besara con su primo. Como en la película que tanto confundió a los hombres de Breetai…-concluyó ella recordando lo que le contara Claudia. Rick asintió en silencio y continuo

_todos nos preparamos para lo peor puesto que si eso fallaba no había forma de ganar esa batalla.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con que no estés con ella ahora?

Rick hizo una pausa, tomando aire y sintiendo que el sabor de su café se tornaba amargo

-yo…-titubeó – yo fui a despedirme, pensando en que todas las posibilidades estaban en nuestra contra y le confesé mis sentimientos…- algo dolió en el pecho de Lisa, si bien esperaba una historia similar no creía que pudiera tener tal efecto en ella que ya sabia desde antes lo que el muchacho sentía por la cantante. Escondió la mirada en su café sabiendo que era un gesto muy revelador de su propia debilidad.- me fui a mi camarote y ella llegó un rato más tarde y me confesó sus sentimientos.-sonrió con melancolía y cierto sarcasmo-me alegré demasiado pronto porque cuando volví pregunté por ella y Max me dijo que no había preguntado por mi cuando se la topó en el pasillo. A estas horas creí que habría alguna llamada pero no se ha comunicado y francamente no tengo ganas e buscarla cuando debiese haberme estado esperando…Supongo que está acostumbrada a enterarse de las malas noticias por lo que no saber de mi significa que estoy bien, quizá Kyle tampoco la deja en paz pero creo que ya es lo suficientemente madura como para tomar su propias decisiones.

Lisa no sabía que decir…quiso no haber preguntado más que todo.

-no sabes cómo lo siento…yo…

El le tomó la mano para hacerla callar y Lisa se estremeció ante el contacto. Rick observó un instante su mano sobre la de ella y alzó la vista.

-Yo lo siento también pero todo esto me ha servido para ver mi vida y como la estaba viviendo desde otra perspectiva. Hay cosas que me estaba perdiendo y otras que no quería ver. No sé a dónde llegaré o si seré capaz de cambiar mi forma de vivir pero quiero por lo menos tratar de salir de mi rincón seguro. Y agradezco que estés conmigo, para empezar…-ella no pudo ocultar la confusión que había en su interior- Siempre has estado vigilando para que siga vivo, me has escuchado cuando no hay nadie más que lo haga. Te preocupas por lo que me pasa y eso se agradece. Hasta que te fuiste no tenía conciencia de ello y todo lo que ha pasado me ha hecho abrir un poco más los ojos.- Rick pudo ver el conflicto en ella y temió haber sido demasiado sincero- No puedo obligarte a sentir lo que no sientes pero pienso que tu y yo podemos llegar a ser grandes amigos…

Y ahí estaba la palabra, "amigos"…Lisa sintió ganas de reir y llorar al mismo tiempo cuando la escuchó salir de boca del piloto. Cómo podía habérsele ocurrido que él podía expresar otra cosa!

-podemos intentarlo al menos…-murmuró tratando de sonreír, tratando de sonar impersonal, incluso quiso ser irónica, todo menos oírse lastimada.- Podemos sorprendernos a nosotros mismos.

El asintió. Podría haber dicho otras palabras, haberlo dicho de otro modo, pero todo lo que había dicho se alejaba totalmente a su idea…pero en el fondo temía ir más allá con ella, se trataba de Elizabeth Hayes, no una chica cualquiera. Ella le llevaba un par de años por delante, era refinada e inteligente y hasta hace poco sabía que lo consideraba el subalterno más odioso de su carrera. El mismo la consideraba una superior insoportable…y ahora lo único que deseaba era demostrarle que podía ser mejor, que quería acompañarla y quería aliviar en parte el dolor que no se borraba de aquellos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que en ese momento brillaban por lo que parecían unas lágrimas reprimidas. Que quería dejar atrás la ilusión de Minmei para poder comenzar a vivir de nuevo, en lo que les quedara de vida.

-Me pregunto en qué estará Claudia…-suspiró rehuyendo la mirada azul de Rick-Habrá logrado llegar a algún consenso con Collins?

Rick la observó con dulzura, ahí estaba ella volviendo a su zona de control…en el trabajo ella lo sabía todo.

-Tendrás que esperar su llamada. Gloval te lo ordenó. –sonrió con diversión en la última frase.

Ella fingió enfadarse.

_Quizás ya me llamó y no estoy en mi camarote.

-Creo que no te ha llamado, para algo asi de importante sabes muy bien que usarían los altoparlantes en caso de requerirte y que no estuvieras allá. …Si quieres estar sola lo entenderé.

Ella lo miró un instante, por supuesto que no quería estar sola! Pero él no podía darle la compañía que ella quería. Su mundo se había roto un poco más al saber de ese intercambio de declaraciones pre apocalipsis.

Rick la acompañó por los pasillos en penumbra en silencio, Sabía que quería actuar de otro modo pero no sabía qué era realmente lo que quería. Se había propuesto olvidar a Minmei pero no quería lastimar a Lisa en el intento. El sentía una gran atracción por ella pero no sabía si era lo suficiente como para dejar el pasado atrás. Tenía tantas esperanzas en el futuro ´pero a la vez la urgencia de vivir la vida en el momento. Parecía que les quedaba tan poco tiempo.

-Gracias por la velada, Rick- le dijo ella una vez que llegaron ante su puerta- me alegra haber cedido mi tiempo libre…

El sonrió

-pero no te convencí de nada.

-Tenemos tiempo para eso no?

El asintió mientras la veía abrir la puerta y en su interior una voz le gritaba "dile algo""dile otra cosa"

-Que descanses.-susurró ella

Rick le sonrió otra vez, moviendo la cabeza. Se llevó los dedos a la frente y le hizo una venia. Lisa sacudió la cabeza y cerró la puerta. Hunter se quedó un instante allí esperando que la puerta se abriera y tratándose a sí mismo de estúpido por su poca creatividad. Lisa en cambio inclinó el rostro contra la puerta, apoyando en ella la frente y se puso a llorar en un llanto silencioso…De pronto el peso de la muerte de su padre, su terror por la batalla que se libraba, su dolor por la declaración de Rick respecto de él y Minmei. No podía soportarlo más. No había entrenamiento en la Tierra que preparara para tanto dolor junto Y por más que buscaba no había una sola razón para agradecer esa nueva oportunidad…ni siquiera esa cita que sólo había sido para recordarle que sólo podía ser su amiga. Odiaba haber condicionado su felicidad a lo que sintiera Rick…por qué no podía simplemente ser feliz por ella…por sus logros…pero cómo ser feliz cuando todo lo que habías tenido o habías soñado se escapaba de tus manos como el agua.

Rick no se había ido, continuaba ante la puerta sintiendo que no quería irse. Apoyó una mano en la puerta…y se decidió a tocar.

Lisa sintió terror de quién pudiera ser. Estaba hecha un desastre…Al oir que insistían aclaró su voz y consultó

-Quién es?

-Soy yo, Lisa, Rick…

Apretó los ojos preguntándose entre dientes por qué había vuelto…no podía verla así!

Maldita sea! Qué voy a hacer!-se preguntó dando un par de cabezazos en la puerta para pensar… pero no tenía nada más qué hacer que abrir…negarse hubiera sido un insulto para él.

Un minuto"!- pidió tratando de secar sus mejillas , rogando que no se le notara tanto que había llorado. Suspiró y abrió lentamente la puerta.

Rick vió la oscuridad del cuarto y a una Lisa que con el rostro agachado le abría la puerta y le dejaba entrar para cerrar la puerta tras de él.

-Estás bien?-consultó genuinamente preocupado alzando el rostro de ella por la barbilla. Ella trató de sonreir, pero no lo logró y muy a pesar suyo respondió todo menos lo que quería mientras apretaba los ojos…

-No…

El la observó un momento infinitamente más vulnerable que cuando atrapados en los pasillos de la nave le hablo de su novio muerto y entendió que había también una razón por la cual se había quedado… Tomó sus manos que estaban frías y la atrajo a su cuerpo, lentamente y como en un ritual cerró una de sus manos tras la fina espalda y con la otra acarició su cuello mientras ella ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de ´él y se estremecía a causa de los sollozos que incontrolables se le escapaban del alma.

Rick no dijo nada. Entendía que no había nada que decir y esperaba que su abrazo transmitiera todo lo que el quería entregar. La dejó llorar hasta que sus sollozos fueron cediendo, no le hizo preguntas, simplemente la acarició con ternura haciendo que en ella brillara una pequeña esperanza de lo que podría ser…aún por sobre su lado racional que le gritaba que así se consolaba a cualquiera.

-Te prometo- susurró el , con los labios sobre su sien- que si supiera como hacerte sentir mejor lo haría. Sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer para devolverte a tu padre…Sé lo que es perder a un padre y quedarse solo. No quiero que pases por ello sola.

-Yo…lamento esto…no sé lo que me pasa- susurró mientras observaba su propia mano sobre el pecho de Rick que subía y bajaba por efecto de su respiración .

-Eres humana después de todo…y eres una mujer. Una gran mujer que por su trabajo debe actuar como un hombre, como dijiste, pero aquí, ahora, no tienes que demostrar nada.

Ella alzó la vista, a pesar de sus ojos rojos, Rick pensó que se veía hermosa…

-Eres tan hermosa…susurró apenas, con timidez- y yo he sido tan tonto todo este tiempo…

Lisa se sonrojó al oírlo, se aferró a la chaqueta de Rick cuando sintió que él depositaba un suave beso en su frente.

El timbre del teléfono se hizo oir en el cuarto que había quedado en silencio. Muy a su pesar Lisa escapó del agradable refugio en que se habían convertido los brazos de Rick para contestar.

Era Claudia como ambos suponían, y llamaba a Lisa para indicarle que se presentara en el departamento de Rescate y Emergencias, para revisar el mapa de la Base Alaska.

-Déjame llevarte. . le dijo Rick una vez que colgó- No podría dejarte ir sola.

Ella sonrió

-Gracias, Rick. En este momento lo que menos quiero es estar sola.

Rick se sintió feliz de ser útil, de que ella le permitiera entrar a su mundo. Se sintió feliz de haberse quedado y sobre todo no temió, por primera vez, haber sido honesto con ella porque entendía que era el único modo de empezar algo realmente valioso a su lado.


	4. Chapter 4

EL Skull 1 trazó una delicada curva antes de ingresar por el hangar, tras él una nave de reconocimiento y un helicóptero de rescate buscaron pista para aterrizar. Cinco ambulancias esperaban a las 12 personas que lograron rescatarse en la operación, 8 de las cuales podían caminar perfectamente.

EL veritech de Max cerró la caravana y con él la pesada compuerta se deslizó silenciosamente para aislar el recinto.

Rick se quitó el casco mientras hablaba a su monitor.

-No fue tan malo…al menos pudimos sacar a varias personas con vida. Quizá no las que esperábamos pero no fracasamos tampoco.

EL rostro de Lisa lucia un poco decepcionado.

-Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Entiendo que no podemos hacer más.

Rick asintió saludando con la Mano a Max que lo esperaba al pie de su caza.

-Voy con Sterling. Te veo en emergencias…irás verdad? Después de todo esto ha sido tu idea.

Lisa le sonrió…

-Por esta vez dejaré el crédito a quienes se ocuparon de ello…-le dio una rápida mirada a Claudia que le sonrió con diversión ya que había prestado atención a toda la conversación. Nada le podía importar menos que ser tratada como una salvadora por el simple hecho de hacer su trabajo.

Rick sonrió mientras se despedía de ella y bajaba del Skull para estrechar la mano de Max en un afectuoso saludo.

-Misión cumplida!-sonrió su amigo ajustándose la gafas y Rick volvió a ver esa satisfacción en su expresión que probablemente tendría cualquier recién casado.

-Así es…Lisa estaba algo triste porque no pudimos rescatar a más personas.

-Se hace lo que se puede. Es una pena pero todo lo que tenía que hacerse ya está hecho- su cara se iluminó al ver en la distancia la grácil figura de su mujer mientras le esperaba tras las mamparas. Rick volvió a reconocer lo exóticamente bella que era Miriya.

-Estoy pidiendo que asignen a Miriya al Bermellón…es un muy buen elemento como para desperdiciarlo. No sabemos cuándo Khyron volverá a caer sobre nosotros y para cuando eso suceda quiero tener a los mejores conmigo.

Max le sonrió con orgullo…

_Gracias, Rick. Miriya se pondrá feliz! Es toda una guerrera y tenerla entre cuatro paredes es un martirio para ella…además- confidenció- es un peligro para nosotros puesto que se ha empeñado en aprender a cocinar. Le digo que se tome las cosas con calma pero ella es así…-suspiró mientras terminaban de llegar al acceso.- Si no me mata en un incendio temo que me pueda envenenarme por accidente con esas mezclas que se le han ocurrido! Ya tuve que dejar todo lo que no fuese comestible fuera de la cocina.!

Rick rió de buena gana junto a su compañero…la puerta se abrió y la joven se abalanzó contra su marido en un abrazo casi de oso.

-Max! Me alegra que llegaras a salvo- le dijo plantándole un sincero beso en los labios que hizo a Max sentirse incomodo por Rick más que por él que estaba feliz de tal recibimiento.

_te lo dije, mi amor…sólo era un vuelo de rutina.

Ella se volvió mirando a Rick con esos grandes ojos verdes que resaltaban en la piel blanca gracias al cabello casi del mismo tono.

-Comandante Hunter. Es un placer volver a verlo.-extendió su mano y Rick le estrechó mientras dudaba si no era mejor habérsela besado.

-Llamame Rick, Miriya. Al menos estamos en receso…y es un gusto volver a verte. Me alegra que estés cuidando tan bien a mi amigo

Ella se sonrojó bajando la vista, poco acostumbrada a la adulación y a compartir con los hombres.

-Gracias.- contestó aferrándose al brazo derecho de Max mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-Estaba pensando-decía Rick- que sería una buena idea organizar una cena para presentarle a Miriya a Lisa. De seguro se llevaran de maravilla.

-Tienes razón.- le dijo Max- con eso Miriya tendrá la posibilidad de aprender un poco más de cómo funcionan las mujeres…

-Oye- le dijo Rick en un susurro- eso sonó medio raro…

-Si, tienes razón…es que las mujeres son tan complicadas que puedes imaginar cómo lo es una que viene desde el confín del universo- le sonrió a Miriya apretando con amor sus finos dedos y ella retribuyó su sonrisa.-Qué opinas, mi amor?

-Lo que tu digas estará bien, mi vida.- le contestó ella y a Rick le fue imposible imaginarla tratando de matar a su amigo. Se veía tan delicada y frágil a como realmente sabía que era…EN el fondo, era el deseo de la mujer de integrarse la que la hacían actuar con tanta timidez. Todos entendían que tarde o temprano la personalidad brava y avasalladora que la caracterizaban y de la cual sólo Max había sido testigo, no tardaría en aflorar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO=o

En el otro extremo del Globo, el crucero insignia de Khyron patinaba contra la tierra derribando la vegetación adyacente e incrustándose como un parásito en la húmeda tierra levantada. Sus reservas de protocultura eran peligrosamente bajas y en su huida de la lluvia mortal habían alcanzado algún lugar de sudamerica, el único lugar con tierras pobladas de vegetación. Evitaron a toda costa los asentamientos micronianos. De momento no tenían ninguna intensión de mostrar su paradero.

Las largas piernas de Azonia pisaron tierra en medio del canto de miles de aves desconocidas, ocultas en el follaje verde. Ella se dio cuenta en ese instante de lo enorme del planeta, que de ese lado se mostraba como si no hubiese existido el ataque de DOlzar.

-Qué curioso…aún se puede respirar en este lado del planeta.- observó mientras Khyron descendía seguido por Grell.

EL gigante la miró con expresión de fastidio.

-Quisiera haber estado respirando la ingravidez en vez de estar varado en este planeta …me frustra saber que tendremos que empezar todo otra vez a fin de recuperar ese pedazo de chatarra…

-No tenemos energía, Khyron…cómo pretendes que eso ocurra- Azonia rió divertida, casi burlona, haciendo que la vena en la frente de su compañero de armas latiera de manera visible.

-Tarde o temprano la Fortaleza tendrá que llegar a este lado de la Tierra…no hay otro lugar donde ir que no sea un montón de ceniza. Esperaremos a que eso ocurra…- se sentó aplastando la espalda contra el metal caliente del crucero. Grell le observó en silencio- Y tú qué miras?- escupió las palabras que no pudo contestarle a Azonia- Ve a conseguir comida…llévate a todas las unidades que necesites…

Grell bajó la vista en una reverencia y entró al crucero para cumplir las ordenes de su Líder.

Azonia se acercó a Khyron para apoyarse junto a él y mirarle hacía abajo.

-Te lo advertí…hubiese sido mejor unirnos a Breetai…iba a ser mucho más fácil traicionarlo desde cerca en vez de esto.

-Ya cállate, Azonia. Tus palabras sólo consiguen que me duela la cabeza.

Azonia sonrió de nuevo…

-Pobre desgraciado- le dijo – No eres ni la sombra del Destructor que solías ser.

Khyron se levantó parándose frente a ella, ella pudo oír como soltaba un bufido contra su cara.

-Mira, sabelotodo…Nadie te obligó a seguirme. Si no te gusta puedes tomar tu pod y correr a las faldas de Breetai, poco me importa. Pero te juro, mujer, que si no mantienes tu estúpida boca en silencio, no me voy a arrepentir de hacerte callar con mi láser…

Ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, a pesar de su sorpresa su expresión burlona no cedía…Khyron dio un puñetazo justo al lado donde descansaba la cabeza de la guerrera…

-Está claro?—consultó mientras la observaba y sus ojos brillaban como el acero que se fundía. Azonía sólo miró a otro lado, dejándole claro que no la intimidaba con sus ladridos. Ni ella misma entendía por qué habíase abanderado con la causa de Khyron y no había llegado tan lejos con él como para tomar su pod y desandar el camino. La promesa de Khyron era tentadora. Tomar el SDF1 y huir al otro extremo de la galaxia para continuar conquistando mundos… Ella esperaba verlo realizar sus promesas. No sabía de qué modo lo iba a lograr, ya que desde que se habían propuesto capturar la fortaleza de Zor, a cada intento el objetivo se convertía cada vez más en un imposible, pero le tenía fé…esperaba que la fortuna premiara el incansable esfuerzo del caballero de la Guerra. De otro modo no estaría allí para apoyarlo.

OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOOoOOOOOO

EL doctor Lang estaba de pie ante un enorme mapa de la Tierra. Gloval observaba las imágenes con interés, al igual que Mainstroff y Exedore.

-En América, debe haber algún lugar que no fuese afectado directamente por el ataque…si consideramos la posición de las naves al momento de atacar. Me atrevería a decir que el hemisferio sur fue el único lugar donde puede existir algún oasis…si se me permite llamarle de ese modo.

-No hay señales de la Flota de Khyron…nuestros radares no han captado ningún movimiento ni menos alguna transmisión- intervino Mainstroff- Quizás estén lejos del planeta.

Exedore se m eso la barbilla con gesto pensativo.

-No lo creo…podría apostar que Khyron sólo está esperando el momento correcto para caer sobre la nave. Quizá espera el momento en que nos detengamos.

Gloval suspiró cruzando las manos tras su espalda.

-Señore, no tenemos más opción que corregir el curso hacia el Hemisferio Sur…y que Dios nos ampare si no hay un lugar dónde aterrizar.

Lang bajó la vista…no había nada más que hacer. Ni siquiera podían intentar un salto como el que los llevó a Plutón, porque no tenían un lugar determinado al que llegar.

-La raza humana no puede terminar de este modo-se lamentó Exedore con verdadero pesar.

-Bien , mi estimado Ministro, La Tierra, como le contamos una vez ha visto el auge y caída de muchas civilizaciones de manera incomprensible. Nunca se pudo esclarecer qué les ocurrió pero si la Humanidad termina con nosotros, no habrá otros arqueólogos que busquen la causa de nuestra caída a menos que vengan desde fuera del sistema solar.

Se sentaron en silencio dejando el mapa a sus espaldas.

-Qué piensa hacer con los civiles, Capitán. Les informará lo crítico de la situación?…-consultó Lang con aprensión. De pronto hasta él mismo no veía más futuro que el que le proporcionaran las provisiones a bordo y era sobrecogedor saberse parte del fin de la Humanidad.

Gloval negó con la cabeza.

_no podemos!-fue lo que dijo simplemente, era impensable golpear aún más la moral de los habitantes de la nave. Menos si había una remota esperanza de salvación.

-Imposible-¡!intervino Mainstroff ante el silencio del Capitán- No podemos alarmarles y provocar que por la desesperación caigan en la anarquía y la desesperación. Es mejor dejar que los eventos sigan su curso y esperar que las cosas cambien a medida que avanzamos en dirección a la Antartica.

Exedore inclinó el rostro en aceptación.

-SI me permiten-dijo luego de un momento de silencio- comunicaré las noticias a Lord Breetai. Quizá él tenga alguna opinión al respecto. Quizá pueda facilitar algún crucero que sirva como ustedes dicen, para reconocimiento del terreno antes de que malgasten sus provisiones o se expongan a algún ataque por parte de Khyron.

-Mu chas gracias, Exedore.- aceptó Gloval mientras sacaba su pipa del bolsillo y se la llevaba a la boca. Mainstroff le miró para protestar pero luego de un suspiro sacó su propia pipa y la encendió junto al Capitán.

Lang observó el techo, entendiendo que no tenía caso protestar… sólo pidió que los splinkers estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para captar el humo y encender la alarma de incendios.

=====00000000000000000000ooooooooooo0000l0oo00oo0o0oooooooo000o0o0o0o0o0o00

La muchacha lucía radiante en ese vestido de lentejuelas rosado, sentada con las piernas cruzadas mientras l entrevistadora le sonreía, feliz de contar con la última heroína civil de la cual se tuvieran registros.

-Me alegró mucho- decía ella con una coquetería natural donde sus ojos parecían tener una sonrisa propia.-ser parte de ese maravilloso plan que nos permitió salir airosos de tan terrible batalla.

-Y te lo agradecemos, Minmei.-le dijo ella- Hemos escuchado lo importante que fue tu participación y la de tu primo y manager en la misma…a propósito ..qué tal va tu relación con él?

Minmei pareció turbada girando el rostro para encontrar la mirada serena de Kyle que no hizo ninguna mueca cuando escuchó aquella pregunta.

-Bueno…-tartamudeó- Yo…Yo realmente…-trató de sonreir mientras se arreglaba el cabello- Kyle y yo nos llevamos muy bien. Gracias…

-Pero son novios o no?-insistió ella acercándose con curiosidad a ella Minmei parpadeó sintiendo que se le subían los colores a la cara…

-Kyle es mi primo…-fue lo único que alcanzó a contestar antes de que Rick apagara el televisor con un dejo de rabia.

Se puso de pie rumiando una maldición…

"no hay caso"-pensó sintiendo que la rabia nublaba cualquier otro sentimiento-" Ella nunca va a cambiar…No entiendo por qué me dijo que me quería"

Se tiró sobre la cama poniendo las manos tras su nuca para observar el cielo metálico de la pequeña habitación.

Minmei- suspiró- no puedo seguir esperando a que te decidas cuando te ves tan bien dentro de tu mundo…

Cerró los ojos mientras trataba de no pensar y especialmente de olvidarse del rostro de la chica.

-Lisa…-murmuró casi con desesperación como si pronunciar su nombre haría que apareciera una tabla que le rescataría de las olas en las que estaba naufragando a causa de la simple imagen de la cantante…

Llamaron a la puerta y se levantó a abrir con muy pocas ganas. Cando abrió la puerta Lisa estaba de pie ante su puerta con un paquete en las manos. Le sonrió con esa sonrisa suave que la caracterizaba y él se alegró que acudiera a su llamada.

-Hola…le dijo agradablemente sorprendido

Hola- le dijo ella con un dejo de timidez, después de todo, Rick había visto esa parte de ella que odiaba mostrar incluso a sí misma-pensé que sería buena idea pasar a verte. Traje algo de comer en caso de que aun no hayas cenado.

Rick terminó de cerrar la puerta , mirando la bolsa que ella le ofrecía y la tomó por esa mano para abrazarla. Lisa dio un respingo, sin entender, pero pronto entendió que Rick buscaba refugio en ella y lo abrazó en silencio. Recordó que había visto en la programación del Canal de Tv de la Fortaleza que habría una entrevista y una presentación de Minmei y entendió por qué Rick podía estar actuando así. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo nuevamente aquel dolor en el pecho que sintió cuando él le contó lo de su declaración. Hundió sus dedos en los desordenados cabellos de él acariciándolo con suavidad. Rick apoyaba su mentón en el cuello de Lisa, con los ojos cerrados. Sentía que estaba tan solo, que todos sus sentimientos hacia Minmei eran tan absurdos. Tenía tanta rabia con él mismo por dejar que la muchacha lo tratase como a un juguete cuando lo único que deseaba era alguien a quien regresar después de cada batalla, unos brazos que lo esperasen y le confortaran cuando el miedo de morir se apoderaban de él…era demasiado pedir? Lisa olía tan bien…se sentía tan bien contra su cuerpo…pensó en un momento de lucidez, el mismo que le alertó de que ella lo estaba dejando ser y se estremeció

-Gracias por venir…. Murmuró recobrando la compostura mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Ella mantuvo su mirada

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por un…"amigo"- le contestó. Rick entendió el mensaje, recordando su estúpido comentario en el café. Se lo merecía, además Lisa Hayes no podría tener ojos para un papanatas como él.

-Disculpa si te he incomodado, necesitaba el contacto con otro ser humano para convencerme de que no he muerto y aún no me doy cuenta.

Lisa le sonrió y le palmeó el hombro. Lo entendía tan bien.

-A veces me pasa lo mismo.

-En serio? Me alegra saber que no soy el único. –contestó abriendo el paquete para ver que traía comida china- Esto huele delicioso

Lisa hizo a un lado el casco del piloto que estaba sobre la pequeña mesa para pedirle el paquete con un gesto y disponer su contenido de modo que quedara listo para servir- Claudia dice que eso es normal cuando se ha estado solo por tanto tiempo. Ya está- le dijo. Rick se acercó a la mesa.

-Supongo que eso es algo que podemos remediar…-la miró mientras ella se sentaba -… gracias por preocuparte por mi. Lisa.

Ella le cedió los palillos para abrir los suyos mientras le contestaba sin mirarlo, como quitándole importancia con eso a sus palabras.

-Bueno, la preocupación es algo que me nace fácilmente por quienes me importan…- y le dio una rápida mirada antes de revolver su arroz para enfriarlo.

Rick sonrió

-Haré lo posible' por no perder ese privilegio

Ella lo observó por sobre su comida

-no sé cómo te lo ganaste pero me encantaría verte haciendo méritos…

-Eres una bruja… - se quejó con falsa afectación

Ella le miró amenazante lanzándole un servilleta a modo de torpedo que el esquivó eficientemente

-Lo sé…y tú eres un insufrible…-ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reir. Lentamente los fantasmas de Rick se desvanecieron ante la luz de la sonrisa de la Comandante Hayes. Aquella noche compartieron algo más que una cena. Ambos entregaron un poco de sí mismos a ese nuevo descubrimiento que eran para el otro…y ni el recuerdo de Minmei ni el fantasma de Karl Riber pudieron evitarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por quienes se han tomado el tiempo y las molestias de leer esta historia. No sé a dónde voy a llegar salvo a una manera de entender cómo fue que nuestra pareja favorita llegó a estar tan unida en esos dos años que hemos perdido. Respecto de la poca actividad beligerante de Khyron, me atrevo a pensar que aparte de unos pocos enfrentamientos fue lo único que enfrentaron en ese lapso. Pues me parece imposible reconstruir Macross bajo fuego constante. Si hay alguien que esté leyendo y tenga facilidad para los discurso, por favor PM, ya que necesito una pequeña ayuda para sacar del pantano a VAE. Y es precisamente un buen discurso lo que necesito!

Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo y especialmente por sus pedidos de más actualizaciones ya que me indican que no parezco estar haciéndolo tan mal como creía. Favor perdonar si me vuelvo latosa en estos capítulos. La vida normalmente lo es cuando el trabajo no da tiempo para más y una se detiene en la cotidianeidad…

OOooooooOOOooooOOoooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

Lisa se presentó en el puente muy temprano aquella mañana. Claudia llegó un par de minutos después que ella y la encontró sentada en su estación observando el cielo aún oscuro mientras sostenía su taza con café,

_vaya…-dijo tan calmadamente como era su costumbre.. ..Pensé que hoy iba a ser la primera en llegar pero veo que me equivoqué. – se sentó en su estación pero de modo que quedó encarando a Lisa- Buenos días, señorita. Estás aquí o estás perdida en un sueño con cierto príncipe montado en un reluciente VT.

-Ay, Claudia! –le interrumpió haciéndola reir- No estoy soñando con nadie, Buenos días a ti también.

La morena ajustó un par de enlaces sin dejar de reir y la miró de soslayo para consultarle

-Y bien?...le contarás a tía Claudia en qué va aquella operación con nuestro piloto favorito?

Lisa sacudió la cabeza para acomodarse en su asiento y mirarla

-No estoy involucrada en ninguna operación con Rick, Claudia. No veo por qué estás tan curiosa.

-Basta con ver tu expresión, amiga. Has sonreído más veces estos dos días de lo que lo habías hecho desde que te conozco….-Lisa resopló su flequillo murmurando

.Estás equivocada Claudia., yo…

-Muy bien, te creo pero dime por qué el trío ayer murmuraba que te habían visto muy tarde en las barracas del sector sur. ¨precisamente saliendo del edificio del Capitán Hunter y- le dio el mayor énfasis que pudo a lo que siguió- … acompañada del Capitán Hunter. –Se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta- mantener ese tipo de secretos de quien se considera tu mejor amiga no tiene nombre, Lisa.

Lisa enrojeció de ira, "el trío y sus comidillas…"

.Es verdad o no? Me niego a darle crédito a un rumor del Puente,

Lisa aceptó en silencio y Claudia esbozó una blanca sonrisa

_disculpa que no te pusiera al corriente- le dijo- lo que pasa es que no quiero crearme falsas expectativas. La otra noche fui a verlo a modo de retribución por su preocupación respecto de mi persona. Nada más. Estamos tratando de conocernos mejor y evitar esas peleas sin sentido que solíamos tener . EL se ha portado de manera muy linda conmigo. Claudia. declaró en medio de un suspiro.

Ella se acercó para hacer la conversación más íntima, puso una mano en el hombro de Lisa y le preguntó en un susurro

.Y cuales son las expectativas, amiga? Qué hay del canario?

-Canario?. consultó confundida

Claudia suspiró pidiendo paciencia

-Tú sabes, la Señorita Macross, esa cantante vanidosa insoportable…

Ella bajó la vista y suspiró

-Bien, no quiero hacerme ninguna expectativa, Claudia, ya te lo dije. Rick está total y absolutamente enamorado de Minmei…creo que tuvieron su minuto de sinceridad y amor antes de la gran Batalla de hace unas semanas, pero ella no ha tenido tiempo para él…como desde que se hizo famosa. Y eso lo tiene muy mal.

- Eso es perfecto!- exclamó con entusiasmo viendo toda las posibilidades que se presentaban ante el cuadro completo

.Perfecto?...Claudia creo que te perdiste en alguna parte. Dije que Rick…

-Si que está mal porque ella lo tiene abandonado y blah, blah, blah. Es ahí donde entras tú a escena. Acompañándolo. Está perfectamente claro. Dios! Si Roy estuviese aquí para ver esto…-sonrió más para sí misma que para Lisa…- Estaría feliz de que tú ames a su pequeño hermano…Lisa. Sé lo que has pasado por él y sólo debo instarte a luchar. No dejes que esa niñita boba se lo quede. Ella no lo merece por el simple hecho de que no se ocupa de él y tú…tú te preocupas y ocupas de él más que de ti misma….- La observó y con una expresión pensativa le dijo- y es algo que debes empezar a cambiar, No debes condicionar tu alegría a Rick, Lisa…temo que hacia allá es a donde vas.

No puedo evitarlo….Como lo quiero es la única manera en la que sé querer.- Su amiga volvió a suspirar

La Puerta del Puente se abrió nuevamente dejando entrar a Vanessa , Kim Y Sammie, esta última estirándose a todo lo que daba para luego bostezar, venían parloteando respecto de Bronn. Ricoh y Konda y lo cariñosos que se ponían con el ponche…al ver a las dos oficiales en el extremo se cuadraron en silencio luego de saludar

.Descansen- ordenó Lisa en medio de una sonrisa- Buenos días, chicas.

Ellas sonrieron azoradas y se dirigieron a sus puestos…

Bien- dijo Claudia observando su monitor y leyendo las coordenadas que se iban dibujando ante su mirada- Estamos sobre lo que fuera México y no hay ningún cambio en la superficie. Vanessa?

Lisa se colgó el cintillo mientras Vanessa contestaba.

-Afirmativo comandante Grant. Estamos en las coordenadas indicadas y a menos de dos horas de sobrevolar el Océano Pacífico

-_Entendido- dijo Lisa.- Kim reporte de sistemas de energía. Sammie., lectura de radar. Hay algún eco?

-Negativo Comandante. El radar continúa en silencio.

-Comandante Hayes, energía al 80 %, estamos bajando el suministro en los sectores 12-13-14 y A23. Las bodegas están en modo auxiliar. La reparación de los paneles principales está en 68%

.Bien, mantenemos curso en espera de nuevas órdenes…-se dirigió a la más joven de las tres– Sammie, durante las próximas horas, dos cruceros de la Armada del Comandante Breetai se unirán a nosotros. Danos la alerta apenas estén en el radar. Debemos informarlo al Capitán porque él les dará las órdenes a seguir.

La muchacha abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

.O sea, nos continuarán ayudando?

Lisa asintió

-Y Gracias a Dios por eso. Ellos aún conservan unidades disponibles para un reconocimiento que nos evitará gastar energía inútilmente.

Claudia observaba pensativa por el enorme ventanal ante ellas.

-Sí- contestó casi en un susurro- Esperemos que aún quede un lugar en el mundo para recibirnos.

Kim suspiró bajando la cabeza.

-Esto me da mucho miedo- le susurró Sammie a modo de confidencia.

-Bueno…pues a seguir viviendo como si cada día fuera el último, no?- sonrió Vanessa tratando de sonar optimista. Guiñándoles un ojo.

Claudia sonrió, afirmándose la barbilla con una mano

-Vaya, vaya, oficial Leeds, usted si que ha dado un gran consejo.- Vanessa se volvió a ella algo sonrosada

- Gracias Claudia…es nuestra filosofía desde que empezó esto de los zentraedis…

-Entiendo- bromeó Claudia mirando a Lisa que las observaba con cierta envidia- Oyó Comandante Hayes…?

Lisa sólo la miró en silencio. "Qué ganas de ser como ellas…"había pensado honestamente.

==00000000==oooOOOooooOOOOoOoOoOooOOOOoOOOOOoOOOOoOOOoOOo

Horas más tarde, dos cruceros de mediano tamaño ajustaron sus trayectorias para acompañar el vuelo del SDF.1 que, debido a la necesidad de ahorrar energía seguía transformado.

EL Capitán Gloval impartió ordenes a los comandantes de cada uno y se les entregó las coordenadas a investigar. Una semana debía ser el plazo de los mismos para regresar con cualquier tipo de noticia y si tenían alguna novedad antes de ese tiempo era mucho mejor para todos.

Toda la tripulación respiró con alivio cuando las pesadas naves se adelantaron en su vuelo, para convertirse en oscuros puntos contra el cielo matinal. Con ellos iba la promesa de encontrar un lugar donde establecerse por fin. La esperanza de que había un lugar para ellos en la Tierra.

OooooooooOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOooooOOOOOoooo

Al dejar el puente aquella tarde y salir a la ciudad Lisa no estaba realmente convencida de lo que iba a ser. Sólo seguía a Claudia y a su voz interior que le gritaba con un nuevo tono sus ganas de cambiar.

-No pensaba ser considerada en esta pequeña reunión. – le confesó a una silenciosa Lisa que miraba al frente con cierto miedo.-Pienso que puedo hacer el loco si ustedes estarán en pareja.

-No seas tonta, Claudia. – No es una cita de cuatro. Es sólo Max que desea que conozcamos a su esposa.

-Yo creo que él quiere que ella tenga amigas. Como no sabe de eso, ha de entender que es obvio que le falta ese tipo de roce. Y no está mal para nada que quiera integrarla. Rick es su mejor amigo como tú dices…y tú te has vuelto la amiga más cercana de Rick.

-Tú eres mi amiga y creo que puedes ser mucho más idónea que yo en eso de incluir a Miriya en la "sociedad"

En el rostro de Claudia había una sonrisa de satisfacción, no por lo que ella le dijo sino porque Qué mejor pretexto que la cena de los STerlings para avivar en Lisa la necesidad de comportarse y verse un poco diferente.

Entraron a una tienda por departamentos llena de gente. Ambas pensaron en lo curioso de la escena…gente comprando como si estuvieran llevando una vida normal en cualquier ciudad del mundo. Se dirigieron a la sección de ropa para hacer que Lisa eligiera un vestido

Luego de mirar y convencerse de que ninguno era representativo de su personalidad Lisa se dio por vencida.

-No creo que un vestido tan elegante sea necesario.

-Lo es…- le dijo ella- recuerda que vamos al mejor restaurant de la ciudad y esa chica merece nuestras mejores galas.

-No creo que me sienta cómoda en uno de estos, Claudia- reiteró su queja- hace demasiado que no tengo vida social.

Claudia le buscaba un vestido como si no la oyese, poniéndole las prendas contra el cuerpo haciendo que Lisa se sintiera tonta.

-Pues yo tampoco- contestó al fin mientras sonreía- este es perfecto!

Lisa lo observó tratando de encontrarle sentido a la perfección de la que su amiga hablaba.

-Es muy …transparente…-dijo finalmente

-Qué más da! –le palmeó un hombro con expresión más que obvia- queremos que nuestro piloto sienta curiosidad…y sí! Es transparente, pero sólo lo que conviene. Tampoco dejaría que te exhibieras.

Lisa suspiro resignada recibiendo la prenda y la morena le obligó a seguirla al sector de maquillaje.

Luego de un rato de husmear en las diferentes paletas y productos Lisa se hallaba inclinada tratando de probar un labial mientras le decía

-No sé por ´que me convenciste de venir…me siento extraña escogiendo maquillaje cuando puede no quedarnos mucho tiempo para usarlo

Claudia sonrió

-Bien…lo usaras el tiempo que sea necesario. En el peor de los casos. Seremos unos cadáveres muy bien presentados. Y para ya con eso de que nos queda poco! Si estuvieras convencida de que es así, no tendría que obligarte a hacer estas cosas porque estarías ocupada de vivir lo poco que te queda de una manera bastante distinta- Lisa sonrió entendiendo por el tono que usó a lo que se refería y le divertía que Grant tuviera ese doble sentido tan sutil que no necesitaba de mayores alusiones para ser entendido.

Uso un tester de un perfume que inundo el ambiente cuando lo aplicó sobre su muñeca y escucho tras ella una voz aguda bastante familiar que la hizo volverse

-Qué olor más exquisito! JAn..debe ser mío…

Cuando la joven se volvió se quedó de pie ante una sorprendida Señorita Macross que le miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma…

-Lisa!- exclamó – cómo está usted…?...yo creí…

Lisa la observó un instante sin saber qué decir, porque habían tantas cosas que quería decirle realmente y ninguna era un halago, salvo la que finalmente le dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

-Señorita Minmei…qué sorpresa verla en persona. Debo agradecer el apoyo que le prestó a nuestras fuerzas durante la última Gran Batalla.

Ella negó con la cabeza apretando suavemente los delgados dedos de Lisa con una mano tibia

_es lo que debía hacer, Lisa…y me alegra que usted esté bien…pensé que habría corrido la misma suerte que todos en la superficie y…- buscó las palabras para finalizar…-…hubiese sido muy triste.- La soltó rápidamente para volverse a su acompañante- Mira Jan, ella es la Sargento Hayes…

-Comandante- masculló Claudia entredientes lo suficientemente claro para ser oída. Minmei la miró con cierto desconcierto pero se corrigió- Perdón, Comandante Hayes…estaba en la Tierra cuando tuve que cantar…Y está viva.

-Qué alegría-sonrió la rubia actriz con una expresión hipócrita en el rostro saludándola. Eso qué le importaba a ella…

-Dígame, Comandante- fue lo suficientemente clara- ha visto a Rick?

Claudia azuzó sus radares y Lisa se turbó ante la pregunta, pero se sobrepuso y fue muy profesional al decir

-Diariamente, señorita Minmei. Entenderá que por nuestros trabajos estamos en contacto seguido.

Ella pareció palidecer…recordaba lo afectado que se había visto Rick cuando vió la destrucción de la Tierra a su lado y le escuchó pronunciar su nombre de manera tan sentida.

-Usted no?- consultó con falsa curiosidad. Minmei negó con la cabeza y le confidenció casi quejándose

.Bueno, ser "tan " famosa me acarrea ciertos problemas cuando se trata de tiempo para mis seres queridos…

Es una pena…señorita Minmei pero como usted dice son gajes el oficio.

Ella volvió a prestar atención a la pequeña botella de elegante diseño y contenido color purpura

-va a quedárselo…?- consultó la cantante observando la pequeña botella, aun el aroma dulce y fresco no se evaporaba del todo. Lisa la miró y le sonrió a modo de disculpa

-Me temo que sí…-le contestó y Claudia no pudo evitar una sonrisa…"te juro que no se refiere sólo a ese frasquito" pensó entregándole unos estuches a la dependienta para que le hiciera su boleta.- Pero no creo que sea el último que queda…A menos que…

Minmei no entendió la mirada sentida de Lisa, que no parecía una burla pero sí lo era.

-Bueno…no sé…-tendré que pensarlo. Salude a Rick de mi parte.- le dijo mientras se alejaba de ella hacia el otro lado del mesón luego de una rápida despedida seguida de cerca por Jan.

Lisa se volvió a Claudia y le sonrió.

-Claro que no le darás sus saludos..o sí.

-No lo sé- le contestó mientras terminaba de pedir el perfume – sería descortés de mi parte si no lo hago.

-Ay, Dios qué boba eres…- bufó Claudia – apresúrate que perderemos la hora del peluquero y Dios, que espero que esta jovencita no llegue también allí.


End file.
